Together Forever
by FantasyLover100
Summary: They know. They know that no one cares about them. They know that they only have each other, and that's perfectly alright with them. And if the only thing holding them to planet earth was each other, then they'd die together and be in heaven together instead. (Character death, AmeCan)


_**Summary: They know. They know that no one cares about them. They know that they only have each other, and that's perfectly alright with them. And if the only thing holding them to planet earth was each other, then they'd die together and be in heaven together instead.**_

_July 3, 2012_

_12:58 PM_

"I know your pain brother."

These words were said at the exact same time, at the exact same moment, at the exact same place, with the exact same emotion, to their identical others. Both had blonde hair, glasses, blue eyes, and were wearing military outfits at a private park reserved only for them. One, however, had a cowlick, while the other had a curl sticking out in front of him with a polar bear sitting in his lap. They were sitting in front of each other on a blanket, having a brotherly outing when they said those words. It didn't take long for them to explain how this happened.

"I'm aware. I've always been aware that the countries didn't like me. They thought I was obnoxious. I never let that show though. I had to hide behind that perfectly resurrected façade so that I won't be hurt when they told me outright. They won't care if I died. They'd be thrilled."

"I'm never seen. They don't care about me either. They probably won't even know who I am and will just leave me to rot. I always just smile though, because if someone miraculously does see me, then they won't suspect a thing. They never would though. Most countries are arrogant."

"But never us."

They were inseparable ever since that fateful day.

_January 28, 2013_

_20:37 PM_

"I love you Alfred F. Jones, America."

"I love you Matthew P. Williams, Canada."

They admitted their feelings towards each other that day. That is the first time they got together and had a night of pure bliss. It wasn't just lust like France, but actual love. All they had was each other, really. They could only afford to love each other, because they were the only ones who knew their pain. No other country would really bother with them.

For the first time, they didn't care about anyone else. They only cared about the one sitting in front of them at that moment, looking at them with such adoration and tenderness. They knew it would only be a matter of time before they would have to face what the nations threw at them next.

_February 5, 2013_

_08:03 AM_

"My God America, why don't you just get off your high horse and listen for once in your life?"

"America! Oh, Canada? Who's that?"

It's only been three minutes into the world meeting and already they were tired of the nations. Nobody knew that they were just tempted to walk away right at that moment and never speak to them again. Nobody knew the weight of their words, and they never will.

They're tired of it. They can't stand all those other nations. They like to shut them out because of their words. The nations find it refreshing that one isn't there to bother them, and they don't even notice the other one. They won't realize that they are the ones at fault for what will eventually happen.

_February 14, 2013_

_07:00 AM_

"Happy Valentine's Day my love."

"Happy Valentine's Day mon amour."

The elder arrived early that morning. This one day where they can love each other without any discrimination. Valentine's Day. It's the day of lovers and they love each other unconditionally, it is certain. The day was planned out perfectly.

From 7:00 AM to 8:00 AM, they would eat at the younger's favorite pancake house. From 8:00 AM to 10:00 AM, they would watch a movie at the theater. (The elder loved the look on the younger's face when he put his arm around his shoulder during that time) From 10:00 AM to 10:30 AM, they would take a leisurely stroll through the park. From 10:30 AM to 11:30 AM, they would laze around at home. From 11:30 AM to 1:00 PM, they would have a picnic at their private park. From 1:00 PM, they spent their time watching a hockey game. Afterwards, they did whatever else came to mind.

It was a day all to themselves. No nations to bother them and give them any hurtful words. It was as if it was just them that day. Just those two North American nations spending Valentine's Day together in the most innocent and loving way possible. Peace doesn't last long for nations.

_July 16, 2013_

_15:38 PM_

"You're dating your own brother!"

"How disgusting!"

The nations are all hypocrites and assholes. They don't realize that the North American nations have every right to date each other considering they aren't technically related by blood like the Italy twins. Most of the nations are even gay for each other, and Belarus loves Russia too. They also knew that Prussia and Germany once had something going on and even the Italy twins too. Then there's obvious sexual tension between England and France, Romano and Spain _definitely_ have something going on, South Korea's affections towards China were painfully obvious! Most were pretty sure Liechtenstein and Switzerland had something going on as well, but as was said, nations are hypocrites.

They locked themselves in their room again. They couldn't stand the nations. They were all blind that, one day, they too would realize that they are _nothing_. One day they would see everything that they had done to the two broken North American nations.

_August 15, 2013_

_09:18 AM_

"The soldiers are here! They are attacking!"

"Why America? Why Canada? WHAT HAVE WE DONE WRONG?"

War has broken out amongst the world. America and Canada just got so pissed off at the nations and started attacking all those who have wronged them. They began with France, who abandoned Canada. Oh how bitter they both were about it. America, because this was his precious lover who was so hurt. Canada, because this was his caretaker.

Then they attacked England once they gained word that France was in bed, too sick to do anything. England had poisoned them with his food a lot, but he was also a very controlling parent. He did everything he could to make sure that they stayed as his colonies, and they were very bitter about that.

And the cycle went on. They attacked all the countries that have hurt them, and few were spared. The ones who were spared were Prussia, Romano, Sealand, Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus.

Prussia was spared because he had taken the time to notice Canada. Even if it was usually for pancakes, he never forgot about Canada. America was thankful for that, though he did sometimes get annoyed that Prussia was a bit too close to his brother. Oh, and there was also the fact that Prussia wasn't a country anymore.

Romano was spared because he was actually both Canada and America's best friend. He'd known about the relationship from the start and didn't shun them. He knew what it was like to be lonely and hated for something he couldn't help. Even if he got a tad angry at them for hurting Spain and Veneziano, he knew that it was inevitable and he knew that they got what they deserved.

Sealand was spared because he was their innocent little brother. He never did anything and was as lonely as they were. Canada and America had immediately comforted him by recognizing him as a nation, _officially_. Sealand was lonely because nobody recognized him as a nation and he knew that he didn't fit in with the Nordics. He felt that he didn't have a place, and America and Canada wanted him to know that he still had them.

Ukraine was spared because she had always been nothing but nice to them. She even had a crush on Canada, but she was happy for him when he started dating America. Ukraine supported them through it all.

Russia was spared because he only wanted to be accepted and honestly didn't _mean_ to sit on Canada. That, and they didn't want Belarus chasing after them.

Belarus was spared because she had never really bothered with them so they didn't need to worry about her.

These spared countries supported America and Canada as best they could, without harming their loved ones. They knew the crushing loneliness that the North American nations felt, and wanted to help as best they could. As for the other nations, none of them died, none of them faded, but they were all severely wounded.

_January 9, 2014_

_11:07 AM_

"It's over! Finally!"

"This just in! The biggest war in history has finally ended, but the question remains: Why did America and Canada attack in the first place?"

The war was short, but most of the nations were heavily wounded from the attacks. They never knew that America and Canada were so strong. But how could they? They never even paid enough attention to them to know. That was their undoing.

After this, the countries vowed to never harm the two broken nations ever again. But nations are ignorant and they soon forgot all about that vow. Perhaps a bit too soon, for they forgot about it they day after.

Really, they had no clue of what was to come.

_January 28, 2014_

_07:00 AM_

"Happy anniversary Al."

"Happy anniversary Mattie."

These were their final words. They couldn't take the nations who thought they were better than them, even after the war. They had no clue that something happened to the nations to make them forget about their vow.

They gave each other one last slow, sweet kiss before turning to the rushing water in front of them. They took hold of each other's hands and let themselves fall forward into the water. They died faster because of the cold water and bits of ice inside it.

They were found by a couple taking a walk a few minutes later. The police identified the bodies with the help of the Prime Minister of Canada and the President of the United States, who had gotten distressed phone calls right before the two died.

It only took America and Canada dying for the nations to realize what they had done wrong. It was as if a spell was broken and their mind cleared. France and England, being the two's former caretakers, had immediately broke down into tears. Romano kept swearing and yelling, asking why they did that. Sealand was clutching onto Finland's clothes as he sobbed for his elder brothers.

_January 29, 2014_

_12:00 PM_

"I regret telling America how annoying he was…"

"I regret forgetting Canada all the time…"

The funeral was the next day, and there was not a single dry eye amongst the nations. It was so hard for most of them to come up with something to say, considering they never knew enough about the two nations they had forgotten and pushed away.

The friends of those two had so much to say. They blamed the nations for what happened to their precious friends and afterwards, they pushed away everyone but each other. They knew what the cause of this was, but they couldn't do anything about it other than blame the nations.

_Meanwhile…_

_Somewhere in a dark forest…_

"Yes, finally! The two superpowers are finally gone!" An elderly old woman by the name of Pangaea cackled as she looked into her cauldron that showed America and Canada's funeral. She looked like a stereotypical witch, and she sort of was, but she was also just very, VERY old. "After years of waiting! Now, without the biggest hindrances to my plans, I can finally begin! The nations were such good puppets to use…" Her servants exchanged terrified looks. They didn't want their mistress to go on with the plan.

Pangaea transformed herself into a beautiful young girl that she once was, with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes like crystals. She smiled angelically, but it just looked terrifying to the servants. "The nations will be head over heels for me, and will let me do whatever I want with the right spell." The servants quickly fled the room to get things ready for their mistress.

"We have to stop her!" One whispered.

"But how?" Another asked. "The two nations that can stop her are gone!"

"Mistress doesn't know though," another one whispered secretively. "If a country is still standing after a nation dies, that nations will be reborn… Bigger and stronger than ever with the help of love as well…"

_**EDIT: So someone complained about the witch, so I changed it slightly. Hope you all don't mind.**_


End file.
